


The Descent Begins

by dancingdragon3



Series: Dancing with Demons [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during new series one, just after Harriet Jones becomes Prime Minister. In an effort to influence her, Yvonne Hartman has shown the Doctor’s Torchwood file to the new Prime Minister. When Yvonne is called away by duty, Harriet has a moment alone to reflect on what she’s learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Descent Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [who_contest](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/): ‘Down’ prompt. And April 2016 [puzzleprompts](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/): ‘Careful demons’ and ‘time’ prompts.

Like Yvonne Hartman, the view from her tower office was stunning, and a bit dizzying. Also like her, it was hiding a lie, but what? Harriet wondered if she’d named the place herself. She was so like a canary - always flitting around, bright and blonde, singing a pretty tune. 

Or not. The Doctor’s file was shocking. They blamed him for the eruption of Krakatoa, among other tragedies. And meeting, not only Queen Victoria, but Charles Dickens? It seemed hardly credible, except for she had definitely met the man. 

The ‘Time Lord’. 

Now, Yvonne knew that, too. 

Frowning, she worried her lip with her teeth. The meandering Thames looked so far away. Her fingers left greasy stains down the window. _Damn_. Wiping with her sleeve only succeeded in smearing them all over. She rolled her eyes, then took a deep breath. 

_Remember yourself, woman_. 

Walking to the desk, she glanced through the window at the identically dressed men. Her new right hand man might be a plant for her new, possibly controlling, definitely dangerous, associate. But, she now had all the privileges that came with being Prime Minister, including personal guard. As well as, the worrying association with a gorgeous, mad woman.

Yvonne had said to ignore Hollywood, but there was a movie where the devil came to earth as a beautiful woman. Harriet took a sip of the tea she’d been left alone with, then went back to the window. It was like being near heaven, but Lucifer had been an angel once, too. Or a sun god, as Nancy had maintained. Either one fit Yvonne perfectly. 

Harriet chuckled softly. At uni, dating Nancy had been the most scandalous thing she’d ever done. Smoking marijuana, watching her girlfriend pretend to be a witch, _having_ a girlfriend - the most dangerous. How time changed things. 

Now, she was standing up to aliens and the opposition party. Helped set a missile on Downing Street. And had every intention of sleeping with a woman who might try to have her killed if she became an obstacle. It was nauseating...and thrilling. Provided she hadn’t been led on for information about the Doctor. 

Harriet’s stomach tightened painfully. _You had to tell her_. Yvonne wouldn’t have believed she was being forthcoming otherwise. That she often wondered what Yvonne felt like without that form-fitted clothing in the way, did nothing to alleviate her guilt. _Only two days, and I’m..._ Not like she knew anything else worth withholding, other than that brave girl’s identity. 

The ‘Companion’. 

Someone Torchwood already had in their file, connected to a different man than the one she’d met. But the drawing, commissioned by a Queen from a century ago, was unmistakable. 

_It’s enough to drive anyone mad._

Looking at how far she had to fall - politically, morally, and possibly literally, Harriet knew that she still welcomed what was to come. She had hoped treading carefully would save her. Now she feared that she was dealing with two demons, instead of one.


End file.
